Public safety communication systems, such as those used in law enforcement, fire rescue, and mission-critical environments, are often used to investigate an incident scene, whether it be a crime scene, accident scene or other incident scene involving investigators and forensic analysts. It is not uncommon for numerous individuals, some from different job functions and backgrounds, to show up at an incident scene for the gathering and preservation of evidence. For example, crime scene investigators, first responders, and forensic specialists, may be just a few of the individuals involved in searching and gathering evidence from an incident scene. However, not all individuals need or should handle each piece of evidence at an incident scene. Certain pieces of evidence are more vulnerable than others to being contaminated or damaged, and potentially valuable evidence may be destroyed or rendered inadmissible if handled incorrectly.
Accordingly, there is a need for minimizing the risk of evidence contamination or damage of evidence at an incident scene.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.